Edd (Eddsworld)
Edward is the main protagonist of the 2004 webseries Eddsworld, who was inspired and voiced by Edd Gould. Despite being the main protagonist, Edd is guilty of committing villainous acts. Though there aren't as many acts of his as there are for his friends, there are enough to earn his a place on this Wiki. Edd was voiced by Edd Gould from 2004 to 2012, and was taken over by Tim Hautekiet after Gould had passed away after his 6-years long battle with leukemia. Villainous Acts Despite being represented as a good guy, Edd has committed a few unspeakably evil acts. *His earliest act of villainy was in "The Dudette Next Door", where he willingly hurt Tord to try to win over Kim. Edd was the reason Tord accidentally shot himself in the knee. Later in the episode, Kim kissed Tord, resulting in Edd yelling "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and tackling Tord. The two fought until Katya arrived, and Edd and Tord discovered the hard way that Kim was a lesbian. Later, Edd and Tord attempted to spy on their female neighbors while they were possibly disrobing, but Kim caught them and closed her curtain. *In "Zombeh Attack", when he, along with Tom and Tord, fled after Matt had his arm ripped off by a zombie. Later in the same episode, Tord was killed by zombies, but Edd mourned the Cola machine that the zombies knocked onto its back rather than Tord, who was seen being eaten by a zombie. *In "Zombeh Attack II", after Tord convinced Edd to work with him to find the Necronomicon, Edd and Tord encountered Matt and Tom, who where also looking for the Necronomicon. Edd attempted to hit them with his car, but ended up totaling it by hitting a wall. *In "Zombeh Nation", after Matt got trapped in a zombie-infested train station, Edd refused to help him until Matt revealed he had the emergency Cola. As Edd, Tom and Tord were leaving their house, they hit someone running from a zombie with their door, allowing the zombie to catch them. Later, Edd, Tom and Tord got themselves trapped in a bathroom. Tord announced that they need a plan, to which Edd revealed his plans for world domination via bacon. Tord knocked Edd in the head and yelled that they need an escape plan. After Tom's plan had succeeded, they got to the train station. Edd suggested throwing Tom at the gate to free Matt, to which Tord consented. Even after Tom revealed the button that was marked "In case of zombie outbreak, push this button to free any/or ginger civilians trapped inside", Edd and Tord agreed to throw Tom. After the gate was down, Edd tackled Matt to retrieve the Cola. *In "Ruined", Edd had to bury Susan, Tom's bass, after using her to kill a spider. After discovering the old door and climbing down, Edd assumed he had the only light, which was a torch. However, Tord pulled out a flashlight, which was shortly knocked out of his hand and broken by Edd. Later, Edd had pushed Tom into a booby trap and watched with a smile as he was lethally injured by the trap. *In "Spares", after the clones arrived at his house and took his Cola, Edd killed a clone, which infuriated the other clones. Edd was about to get killed, but fortunately, Tord, Matt and Tom arrived and joined Edd. After awhile, Edd and his friends had killed all the clones except the rejects (who they had no idea existed), and a Matt clone. After Tom suggested they needed to kill both Matts, Edd and Tord threw Tom in the trash and gave one of the Matts Tom's hoodie. The act in "Spares" is Edd's last official act of villainy. Relationship with Tord Tord and Edd seem to have definitely better relationship than Tord with Tom, but the theme of many Eddsworld videos is fight between Tord and Edd. *In The Dudette Next Door, Tord and Edd fight about their attractive neighbor, Kim. When Edd tries to impress her by showing off his Kung Fu moves to her, Tord attacks him violently with gun. However, Edd jumps in front of him and knocks the rifle off of Tord's hand as he pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the knee. *In Tord's Adventure, Edd draws a very embarrassing picture of Tord and sends it to him by e-mail. Angry Tord swears revenge, takes as many guns as he can and rides a helicopter to London. While landing with it, he kills a random man, but Tord doesn't notice it. When he finally reaches Edd's Road, he awakes four Zombehs while running over their graves, but he kills them immediately. Unfortunately, Tord fails when the bomb on Edd's chair blows up and sends him flying. *In Breakfast, Tord wants to get a revenge on Edd again, because Edd eat the last piece of bacon in their house. The due the start fight violently, with Tord hitting Edd by a couch through the wall. *In Faster Than a Speeding Bullet, Tord tries to kill Edd, although they usually get on well with each other. Tord fires and the bullet then chases Edd down the street. Tord gets bored and uppercuts Edd with his gun, sending him flying. The bullet then hits Tord in the arm. Trivia *Edd has the second-most kills, at 10. *Edd is the second most sane character. *Edd is the only one of the main four characters with normal hair. *After Gould's death, Tom casted his new voice actor as someone with a "more emotive, squeakier" voice. Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fictionalized Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious